


漩涡

by electronicsunray



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 文俊辉/徐明浩
Kudos: 3





	漩涡

大学的时候文俊辉再次见到徐明浩，后者在大学对面的奶茶店打工，戴着口罩，从短袖里伸出两只白细的手臂。文俊辉有点犹豫要不要打招呼，接奶茶的时候不小心碰到了徐明浩的手指，文俊辉吓一跳，说了好几声对不起。徐明浩没看他，过了几秒，他轻声说，文俊辉。应该还有后半句话，文俊辉等着，没等到。徐明浩背过身整理操作台，一句话没再说。文俊辉吸了一口奶茶，甜得很吓人。

第二天文俊辉又去，这次徐明浩叫住他，说他还有十分钟左右就下班，让文俊辉等等他。文俊辉点头。过了二十分钟，徐明浩换下工作服，文俊辉看到他工作服下面的短裙和高跟鞋，立刻挪开视线。徐明浩看他一眼，说，又不是第一次见，能不能别那样。文俊辉眨眨眼，说，我哪样？徐明浩不说话。文俊辉说，很漂亮啊。徐明浩抬起头瞪他，说，你以为我想听的是这个？文俊辉摇头，我怎么知道你想听什么。真的觉得漂亮？徐明浩问。是啊。那为什么跑这么远念大学？文俊辉愣了一秒，说，跟你没有关系。

我没钱请你吃饭，要不去买酒去我家？徐明浩走在前面，回过头来问。文俊辉说，晚上得回宿舍。徐明浩说，一天不回去又不会怎样。文俊辉沉默。还是你要去你女朋友那里？徐明浩停下来，等文俊辉走到他旁边。我哪有女朋友。文俊辉苦笑。就是说啊，你怎么会有女朋友。徐明浩搂上他的肩膀，半靠在文俊辉身上，轻声说，你这种变态。

到了徐明浩的住处，装了酒的塑料袋被扔在玄关，灯也没开，徐明浩摸到文俊辉的脸，亲他，文俊辉昏沉沉地回应着，他又闻到那股味道，徐明浩身上有一股跟男性相悖的气息，文俊辉第一次闻到是在十岁，徐明浩那时靠在他背上，鼻子流出的血蹭在他耳根。他要很小心地托住徐明浩的大腿，因为他全身都青青紫紫的。他被一些孩子欺负。文俊辉当时不懂，他问徐明浩，为什么一定要跟他们在一起玩？他们又不喜欢你。徐明浩问，为什么不喜欢？我不好吗？文俊辉说，是因为他们坏。都是坏家伙。徐明浩说，我要坏家伙也喜欢我。文俊辉觉得他很奇怪。过了一会儿文俊辉问，洗澡的时候被你妈妈发现怎么办？徐明浩说，那哥你和我一起洗吧，跟妈妈说，俊辉哥帮我洗澡，她会答应的。文俊辉点头。

徐明浩脱了衣服蹲在浴缸里，像一个稍微大一点的人偶，文俊辉也脱掉自己的衣服，进到浴缸，用手舀起热水淋到徐明浩身上。好痛，俊辉哥。徐明浩痛得全身颤抖，那怎么办，文俊辉有点无措，用冷水洗又会感冒。俊辉哥呼呼我吧，呼呼就不痛了。徐明浩蜷缩成一团，往后退，靠在文俊辉身上。文俊辉力度很轻地抱着他，对着他身上变青变紫的地方吐气，用嘴唇很轻地触碰。被碰到的时候，徐明浩叫出声，还痛吗？文俊辉问，徐明浩摇头，说，一点都不。你真的好奇怪。文俊辉忍不住说。那俊辉哥也讨厌我吗？不讨厌。文俊辉回答。

徐明浩那时候像只愈战愈勇的小猫，他每天都去公园找那些孩子，执拗地想跟他们一起玩。结果是徐明浩又流着鼻血来找文俊辉，他鼻子很容易出血。文俊辉本来缩在家里打电子游戏，见到灰扑扑的徐明浩立刻跳起来，你什么时候才会认输啊。他一边说，一边去找纸巾，期间徐明浩就乖乖地伸出手接鼻血，血在他的手心形成一个小小的红色水洼。这次流了好多。文俊辉吓一跳，用纸巾堵住徐明浩的鼻子，拉着他的手去盥洗池清洗，血在清水里颜料一样被渐渐稀释，然后完全消失。其实不是很痛的。徐明浩小声说。不痛也流了这么多血，你知不知道你可能会死啊？文俊辉学大人那样教训他。我又不知道死是什么，死就死吧。徐明浩嘟囔。那我教你吧，你扮成女孩去跟他们玩，他们一定不会揍你，还会很喜欢你哦。文俊辉半开玩笑地说。

第二天徐明浩又来找文俊辉，穿了短裙和紧一点的上衣。身上没有新伤。文俊辉目瞪口呆，没想到徐明浩真的会扮女孩。他们有跟你一起玩吗？文俊辉问。有啊。徐明浩点点头，那个最高的男生还亲了我，有个男生想碰我的裙子，被另一个人一脚踢开了。徐明浩说着笑了，他们很喜欢我，对吗？文俊辉蹲下去想检查徐明浩的身体，可是看到他短裙下的大腿和细瘦的膝盖，伸出去的手又收了回来。可是好奇怪啊，俊辉哥，徐明浩有些茫然地扯自己的裙角，只是因为穿了裙子，就可以得到喜欢吗？

文俊辉对此一直感到很自责，觉得徐明浩会喜欢扮女孩跟自己关系很大。中学开学的时候徐明浩穿了女式校服去开学典礼，每个人都盯着他看，看他光裸的腿和到肩膀的头发。下课他被堵在男厕所隔间，男生们问他，为什么要穿女式校服？徐明浩也跟小时候一样执拗，一句话不说。你这个怪物，神经病。男生们骂他，扒掉他的衬衣和裙子，对他拳打脚踢，扇他耳光，徐明浩的鼻子还是很容易出血，血流得满地都是，白色的马桶盖上也都是，这吓到男生们了，他们匆匆地跑开，离开前在徐明浩身上吐口水。

结果是徐明浩不去学校了。文俊辉高中暑假去他家看他，看到他在家里依旧穿着女生的衣服，头发长得更长了。你不考高中吗？文俊辉问。为什么一定要考？徐明浩看也不看他。明浩你已经长大了，不要再这么闹着玩。闹着玩？徐明浩在嘴里咬着那几个字，俊辉哥，我不去学校是因为他们讨厌我，往我脸上呼巴掌，不是我在闹着玩。你只要穿正常的衣服就没有人会讨厌你。可是当初叫我这么穿的人明明是你啊。徐明浩转过头来看他。文俊辉语塞。他看到徐明浩脸上有妆，嘴唇亮晶晶的，是玫瑰的颜色。我搞不懂嘛，你们一个个说话都前后矛盾，因为我是男生，穿女生的衣服就得不到喜欢吗？徐明浩问。跟很多年前的一个问题很像，但文俊辉还是答不出来。

文俊辉出于愧疚去找了徐明浩很多次，也说了很多，但徐明浩不怎么听得进去。你妈妈会很伤心的。文俊辉说。关你什么事，徐明浩笑着，那俊辉哥呢，俊辉哥看到我这样也觉得伤心吗？文俊辉犹豫了一下，点头，说，哥希望你能像正常人一样考上高中，大学，找个工作，之后想怎样都好。你们每个人都这么说。徐明浩趴在床上，声音嗡嗡地透过被子传出来，俊辉哥，有女朋友吗？…没有。文俊辉有点尴尬。有也没关系，这样吧，俊辉哥跟我做一次，然后我就变回正常人，好吗？徐明浩埋在被子里，声音像从遥远的电台里传来。做？做什么？文俊辉问。你装什么呀？徐明浩从被子里露出脸，似笑非笑地看着文俊辉，说，做就是做。

你在想些什么？文俊辉站起来，收拾东西准备走。我知道俊辉哥为什么一直来一直来，因为感到愧疚，因为觉得对我有责任，对吗？徐明浩说。不是的。文俊辉否认。那难道是因为哥喜欢我？徐明浩追问，不是吧，因为我很奇怪啊，很讨人厌。 谁说你讨人厌了！那哥抱抱我吧。徐明浩轻声说。

“做一次就变回正常人。”文俊辉还是信了。也还是被骗。做了一次就有第二次，有第无数次，他想拒绝发现也做不到，如果明浩觉得自己也讨厌他怎么办？所以徐明浩想让他怎么去对待他，文俊辉就怎么做。如果小时候他有好好地保护明浩，明浩也许不会变成这种人。这种人又是什么意思呢？文俊辉昏头昏脑地想，明浩的身体跟女孩很像，都很湿润，很柔软，如果明浩本来就是女孩，他们会变得稍微幸福一些吗？

一年后，文俊辉转学去了另一个高中，开始准备高考，大学也考得远远的，很久没跟徐明浩联系。

当初为什么要逃？徐明浩抱着文俊辉喘气，觉得被我骗了，所以就不管不顾地跑了？不记得了，太久了，文俊辉陷在徐明浩身体里，这种时候他根本没法思考。跟我做舒服吗？徐明浩在他耳边问，在店里见到我的心情怎么样？是不是立刻硬了？你这种人怎么可能找得到女朋友啊，会对着女装男硬的变态。徐明浩轻快地吐出那些话，他看上去快乐极了。文俊辉射在徐明浩身体里，徐明浩抱着他不放，再来。他说，盯着文俊辉的眼睛。文俊辉愣愣的，没有动作，他终于想起什么似的，问，你为什么会在我大学对面打工。你觉得是因为你吗？未免太自作多情吧？徐明浩大声笑，我根本不知道你在这边念大学，也没想到能见到你，为什么啊，谁叫你当初一声不吭地跑掉，连上天都在惩罚你吧。那是为什么。 徐明浩眯着眼睛，说，因为男朋友来这边，不可以吗？你有男朋友？文俊辉很惊讶。别那么惊讶啊，真讨厌。徐明浩冷笑。

小时候有一次文俊辉去公园找徐明浩，看到他一动不动地坐在沙坑，文俊辉走过去，发现他两只膝盖破得很厉害，血顺着小腿流到白袜子上，膝盖处的伤口正在缓慢地凝结成痂。痛不痛？文俊辉叹了口气，蹲下去，背对徐明浩，叫他到自己背上来。徐明浩的手软软地环住文俊辉的脖子，哥是特意来找我的？他问。你妈妈叫我来的。文俊辉闷闷地说。妈妈...徐明浩小声重复，那哥想不想来？没有什么想不想的。文俊辉背着徐明浩很轻快地走在路上，他轻得像一片树叶。那我不要俊辉哥背我了，放我下来。徐明浩放开文俊辉的脖子，双手在空中挥舞。会摔倒的啊！文俊辉赶紧放下徐明浩，说，你在想什么？徐明浩不理他，一瘸一拐地往前走，走得很快，他走路的姿势像被人抠掉了好多零件一样，血滴到地上，明天早上起来就会消失不见。文俊辉当时在后面看着徐明浩越走越远，直到看不见了，文俊辉就顺着那些滴在地上的血一步一步地走，他用脚碾，血和沙砾和灰尘混合，黏在文俊辉的鞋底。

徐明浩推开文俊辉，从床头柜的抽屉里拿烟，他点燃一支叼在嘴里，文俊辉看着他，说，你还会抽烟。你不知道的多了。徐明浩仰躺着，光线很暗，烟尾的火星在他嘴边浮动。你的男朋友...跟你住在一起吗？文俊辉问。这么关心别人的私事干嘛？我不想告诉你。徐明浩说，吐出的烟气飘到文俊辉面前。文俊辉咳嗽了几声，说，我以为你是一个人，我该走了。文俊辉起身穿衣服，徐明浩躺在床上，手伸过去，用烟头烫文俊辉的衬衣背面，你干嘛？文俊辉拿开他的烟摁灭，一股劣质的水果香精味，他抽了抽鼻子，想徐明浩应该也没钱抽什么好烟。你总是在走。徐明浩说。什么？文俊辉转过头去看他。没什么，你快走吧，我男朋友一会儿就回来啦。徐明浩重新蜷缩成一团，钻进被子里。你生活上有什么问题，可以来找我。文俊辉走之前又说。你有很多钱？徐明浩问。没有..文俊辉答。那你说个屁。

我想说的是，文俊辉站在原地想了想，他觉得如果这次见面就这么结束，会显得很荒唐，他说，明浩，很多事情我帮不了你，或许没人能帮得了你，你要靠自己去解决，不只你是这样，很多人都是，我也是...

你真的好烦。徐明浩打断他。窗户外面的路灯照进来，文俊辉看着他，觉得他还是好瘦，跟小时候一样，胸骨上只有一层薄薄的皮肤。他想到小时候徐明浩总是弄得全身都是伤，好像稍微捏一下就能在身上留下痕迹，那时他替徐明浩清洗身体，明浩的母亲以为他在完好地长大，那些青色紫色的皮肤只有他一人见过。徐明浩问文俊辉，伤什么时候会消失呢？文俊辉自己也不知道，说，睡一觉起来就不见了。妈妈会发现吗？徐明浩又问。他那时长得很慢，像被锁在一具已经制造好的玩偶里。不会的，文俊辉说。他将手盖在那些染了颜色的皮肤上，祈祷自己能有什么超能力，能快些让那些皮肤复原。

你现在不像以前那样容易受伤。文俊辉突然说。徐明浩的身体笼罩在淡淡的光晕下，他的皮肤健康而完好。文俊辉无法在那上面留下任何痕迹，而他小时候的那些祈祷也从未成真。

徐明浩口中的男友并不存在。一定要说的话，这个男友至少不是只属于他一个人的。他在追一个名叫金珉奎的偶像，偶像令他着迷。偶像能消化好爱也能消化好恨，是了不起的存在。

他打工存钱去金珉奎的签售，大夏天，他在接近四十度的户外等了好久好久，等到脸上的妆花成熊猫，最后去了一趟厕所洗干净脸，素颜去排队。素颜就有可能被认出是男生，那样的话也好，干脆吓他一跳。徐明浩想。

轮到金珉奎签，徐明浩平静地和他对视，金珉奎看了他两秒后撤开视线，低头找贴了自己名字的那一页，徐明浩有点失望。

他记的问题都忘了，最后结结巴巴地随便问了一个：喜欢怎样的女生？问了就觉得没什么意义，知道了又能怎样吗？可是要追溯起来，来这场签售没意义，打工攒钱没意义，追星没意义，爱也变得没意义，说起来没完没了。

金珉奎听了，眼睛往上翻做思考状，徐明浩隔那么近的距离看，觉得好奇妙，那种思考的方式表演意味非常强，即使是这么近的距离，好像还是隔着一层透明的屏幕。金珉奎最后很俏皮地说，我也不知道啦。然后时间到了。金珉奎的眼神转到下一个人身上，下一个成员的眼神也转到徐明浩的身上，徐明浩木然地挪动，起身的时候膝盖窝里都是汗，和裙子粘在一起。徐明浩觉得自己好像一颗回转寿司，被人放进嘴巴里又吐出来，全身都是又臭又黏的口水。

第二次去，排在徐明浩前面那个女生带了一只小熊给金珉奎，金珉奎接过的时候显得很开心，徐明浩盯着他看，想他是真的开心还是在表演，因为那只是一只小熊…只花一点钱就可以买到，用那种东西来代表爱，感觉很幼稚。但金珉奎做得很好。他把小熊抱在胸前，很珍爱的样子，尽管下一秒就被工作人员拿走。轮到徐明浩了，徐明浩还没反应过来，开口就问，你家里有多少小熊？金珉奎呆呆地看着他，嘴张开又闭上，然后歪着头笑了，他说，有很多很多哦。

骗子。徐明浩想。他把签名册推过去，希望金珉奎接过时能不小心碰到自己的手指。

徐明浩还幻想过自己也成为偶像，想象自己在偶像公司训练，累到呕吐，躺在地板上连呼吸的力气都没有，想有一天他也要像金珉奎那样坐在签售台上，把每一个人送来的爱一个个吞进肚子里，一点都不要留，全部吃进肚子，然后面对他们惊慌的脸，作出那些从容又轻蔑的爱的回应。这是他从金珉奎身上学会的东西。

可是这对他来说好像很难。文俊辉有没有喜欢过他？如果他连文俊辉的爱都得不到，要怎么去得到许许多多陌生人的爱？要坏家伙也喜欢我。徐明浩小时候这么想过。他觉得自己很失败。因为连文俊辉这种正常家伙也不怎么喜欢他。

文俊辉说，很多人都说，希望你变成正常人，然后一切都好了。可是徐明浩看到文俊辉对他许许多多“正常”的反应，觉得恶心得要死。他讨厌正常。他最喜欢文俊辉的时候是他第一次跟自己做的时候，在徐明浩的房间里，文俊辉当时在想些什么呢？在他们赤身裸体地抱在一起后，在那种事情发生后，他居然希望他能变得正常。徐明浩觉得文俊辉笨得好笑。 

好起来吧，快点变好吧。小时候徐明浩听到文俊辉嘴里小声念叨着那几个字，手掌盖住自己身上的淤青，那种热度让徐明浩产生错觉，好像伤真的能因此很快变好。可实际好得很慢，过了很久用手指去碰颜色已经变得正常的皮肤，似乎还能感到一阵疼痛。好起来吧，变得正常吧。文俊辉第一次抱他的时候，心里想的也是同样的话吗？

后来文俊辉去那个奶茶店再没见过徐明浩，他还是觉得徐明浩在那里打工就是因为他，他出现在那里，留着长发，穿裙子和高跟鞋，嘴唇是玫瑰的颜色。这一切好像就是为了提醒文俊辉说，我没有变好。文俊辉想着，忍不住苦笑。但他还是走进那家奶茶店，点了常点的奶茶，店员做得很快，文俊辉发呆都还没回过神来。他接过来吸了一口，好像没什么味道诶。他对店员说。先生，这是全糖啊。店员认真地看着文俊辉。

哦。文俊辉点点头，走出店门，飞快地喝奶茶，喝到一半呛到，他蹲在地上，呛得眼泪鼻涕都流出来，呛死我了，他大声说，不知道在对谁说，眼泪掉到地上很快被蒸发，文俊辉用鞋尖去碾，灰尘盖在上面，像什么也没发生。


End file.
